


授权汉化：〈情不自禁〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brutal Murder, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. 一无所有

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindCupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162287) by [BlindCupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid). 



她需要取得黑魔王的信任。邓布利多也说过，“你必须挤进他的首脑圈，但就这样还不够。他必须最信任你，他必须对你毫无保留。这至关重要。”

莉莉啊，我愿意为了你这么做。

塞维利娜想恨邓布利多，但她感激邓布利多在她听了预言后对她解释了其中利弊，他间接阻止了她害死莉莉和那个孩子——她听到西比尔·特里劳妮的预言那会儿正要直奔食死徒团体。要是邓布利多没阻止她，她还不知道她亲手杀了莉莉呢。塞维利娜申请了魔药课女教授的职位；斯拉格霍恩盘算退休了，而她还只是个黑魔王手下的小喽啰。她需要一些帮她晋级的介质。她想，监视邓布利多可能就够了。

尽管莉莉已经成家了，塞维利娜也不愿意就这么伤害她。她是她最亲密的人啊。她永远都会是她是好姐妹；不论怎样，都一直如此。然而，塞维利娜进退维谷。邓布利多期望她做他的间谍；想让她在黑魔王那边晋位然后套到更多有用的东西。但塞维利娜一无所有，她甚至没法换取黑魔王烙下标记。邓布利多似乎有些误解，他认为黑魔王会带走任何爬去的人渣。

傻瓜。

他不懂，事情没那么简单。在霍格沃茨，一个邀请和一份仪式就能落实一个间谍，但在食死徒行列中，她需要为标记本身提供一些别的。黑魔王不会仅仅满足于一个人对他和他事业的忠诚。一个想高攀的食死徒要有一些很珍贵的东西——一份礼物、一份祭品、一份贡品。这才是他决定他信徒价值的本质。塞维利娜越富有，他就越会看重她。

食死徒对黑魔王并不知根知底。他们因渴望权力，渴望黑魔法使用自由，或只想趋炎附势而追随他——一种生死与共的心态。他们是真瞎还是装瞎呢？权力、自由和生存的代价是牺牲他们最宝贵的东西啊。这其实是一种空洞的奴役——泯灭头脑，抹杀灵魂，自我毁灭的奴役。塞维利娜想，他们看得见，他们明白，但他们就是不以为然。

也许，他骗了我们，也许我们自欺欺人。

为什么她想要权力、自由和生存呢？她有什么权力呢？什么自由呢？什么命呢？她没什么可失去，没什么可给予，没什么可冒险。她想抓住机会；带走她能带走的。究竟怎么一回事，她已经做了困兽，她不在乎。

如今啊，如今为时已晚了。她有了生活支柱；有了圆心——她的莉莉。她一生最好的朋友。她宁愿为她倾尽所有。

塞维利娜要给黑魔王一些值得纪念的东西，但她一无所有。她是个又穷又丑的混血儿。但她有才学，一想到这些她就差点失笑。她答应了另一个人。她是邓布利多在霍格沃茨的魔药课女教师，也是他在黑暗中的眼睛——阳面的间谍。她觉得被困住了。

如果黑魔王发现她没用，今晚她可能会死。她又一次被自己无能的这一实情的认知困扰。她最会撒谎，也许她能让黑魔王信她是友非敌。

其实她确实有一样东西，但杯水车薪。她的手抓住了她放在小天鹅绒袋子里的药瓶——这好防止药瓶被扎堆放而破裂。空瓶子中，只有一个装着药水。塞维利娜曾试图酿一些东西来展示她的创造力和她在魔药方面的造诣。她的努力的结果——浓缩福灵剂，一滴能奏效一整天，一瓶能维系一个月。这些原料让她家当如洗。

塞维利娜·斯内普拿着一把钥匙来到冈特庄园——一张会见黑魔王本人的特别请柬。她到那儿被带进了一个大厅，食死徒——纯血的食死徒盈满了房间。她怎么能打成一片呢？燃烧着黑火的蜡烛悬浮着照亮了房间，但光线还是很暗。银色和绿色的丝绸缠在列在房内两侧的柱子上，像火一样浮动——无风自动。塞维利娜觉得这给人一种掉进蛇坑的错觉。但很奇怪地令人欣慰。

“紧张吗？”雷古勒斯对她说悄悄话。她一直很能忍，不然她可能会远离他。他对她笑得发傻。她讨厌他脸上的那种表情；他傻笑的时候看起来就像他胞弟。

“嗯。我又不傻。”她回答，佯装轻松。

“你很聪明，塞夫，你当然聪明啦，但你要是不傻的话这时候就该跑了。”

往哪跑？即使是现在，她也想知道她还有什么别的可能，但她始终一无所获。另外，覆水难收了。

“小心点，布莱克，你好像僭越了。”

卢修斯·马尔福的出现让他们放松了不少，“晚上好，雷古勒斯，塞维利娜。”

卢修斯失神地看着他们。她瞥了一眼他左前臂的袖子。他一直等到和纳西莎·布莱克度蜜月后才接受标记。按照马尔福的风格，这意味着持续了近四个月的蜜月。卢修斯和跟她同一年级的几个巫师在前一天晚上领取了标记。塞维利娜想知道老马尔福为什么把卢修斯的标记仪式推迟这么久。

疼吗？她想问他。有濒死的感觉吗？他有没有给你留什么自主意识？他是不是一个附身你的恶魔？或他是不是一只吃了你的灵魂只留下他印记的摄魂怪？

“我怀疑有人告诉过你了吧。但这件事别人都知道；他们的家人也会和他们说。”他咬牙说。“黑魔王今晚会依次拜访你们。”

塞维利娜洗耳恭听，但他看起来不想接着说。她看向雷古勒斯；他变得更紧张了。

“你还没告诉我更多呢，卢修斯，求你了，说吧。”哦，梅林啊，她已经开始乞讨了。今晚过得不太好。她需要自控情绪。

“他……他喜欢维护自己的统治地位。”卢修斯回答。

“你太神秘了。通常，我们都神秘兮兮的。但看在萨拉查的份儿上，别卖关子了，行吗。”她说。

他低下头，嘴唇几乎碰到了她的耳朵，嘴里发出嘶嘶声，“他今晚会上你。”

塞维利娜的胃抽痛了一下。她脸色共嘴唇惨白。

我们所有人吗？

“今晚给谁做标记？”她问。

“昨晚就男巫，今晚会是女巫；贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇、艾莱柯·卡罗、你和纳西莎。就你们四个。”

他下巴抖动了一下，但他的眼睛仍是空洞的。

天啊，茜茜。

她几乎不想知道，但她不得不问，“昨晚，他也那么对你了吗？”

“没有。他只要那么对我们的妻子就足够了。这就是贝拉特里克斯的标记被推迟的原因。鲁道夫斯让她等到他们婚后再说。”

纳西莎·马尔福和她妹妹站在离他们不远的地方，但她一眼都没看卢修斯；一次也没有。

“但如果没结婚呢？”

卢修斯点点头。“嗯，除非他们丑得让他作呕，不然经历这些都是迟早的事。”他耸耸肩。

塞维利娜注视雷古勒斯。

雷古勒斯没有正视她的眼睛，“我妈妈想把我的标记仪式延迟到她为我找到一个合适的妻子以后。”

塞维利娜喉咙泛苦。纯种家族都在想方设法庇护他们的子女啊……

卢修斯插话说，“我觉得你可能会如愿吧，”这时候说这句话无异于安抚。但雷古勒斯只看了看他面前的地面。

塞维利娜再次把注意力转向自己的困境，“如果长得丑便是把保护伞，那么，也许今晚艾莱柯和我会幸免于难。”

卢修斯看着她，表情高深莫测，但他似乎在研究她。

“哦，梅林啊，塞夫，你不会是处女吧？”

她只是盯着他。雷古勒斯不安地在她旁边移动。

“我还以为……”雷古勒斯开始了。

如果她不那么紧张，她可能会喷笑。

“哦，说吧。你想什么呢？”她自嘲地怒道。

雷古勒斯咽了口唾沫，她希望卢修斯灰色的眼中没有怜悯。雷古勒斯看起来想说更多，但当沃尔伯格·布莱克夫人走近时，他抿着嘴，贝拉特里克斯、艾莱柯托和纳西莎紧随其后。布莱克夫人斜着鼻子走着，不满地看了儿子一眼，低头看着塞维利娜，“到点了。跟我来。”

塞维利娜落后于其他女巫一步。纳西莎仿佛无感，和她姐妹兴奋的眼神和自卑的微笑间的对比浓烈。塞维利娜想，如果她更像莉莉，那么她会施以援手。然而，如果莉莉在这儿就不一样了。她能用手轻轻碰一下茜茜的手肘，或用眼神和温和的笑来安慰她，但塞维利娜不是莉莉。莉莉不在这儿。感谢梅林。

沃尔伯格·布莱克带领年轻的女巫走进更衣室。四个衣柜由隔板隔开，每间区域都站着一位端着黑色斗篷的家养小精灵。布莱克夫人依次指引他们去找对应的精灵。

“脱衣服。你在黑魔王面前只能穿他提供的衣服。”布莱克夫人下令。

家养小精灵把她们脱得赤条条，披上斗篷。这件斗篷是被塞维利娜接触过的最柔软的丝绸做的，但它羊绒般结实。整段织物中的细节令人发指——绿色和银色的线像蛇鳞似的亮晶晶。

真丝啊。她内心喘息着咕哝。

布莱克夫人示意他们离开屋子。由组中最年长的贝拉特里克斯带路，其次是纳西莎，然后是艾莱柯，最后是塞维利娜。

四个女巫边走边拿着礼物，礼物贴着她们的心口；塞维利娜托着的天鹅绒口袋。她们低着头，头巾遮面。相距恰巧，既不会踩在彼此的斗篷上，但又能够带着闪闪发光的线给人一种绿色和银色的蛇在地板上游动的幻觉。

队列停下来的时候，塞维利娜没有抬头；她像他们周围的气氛一样安静。一只脚挪动了过来，寂寞无声。直到他刀子似的声音划破了寂静。他的声音很强，轻松抵达了房间各处。他甚至在声音里也有力量。

贝拉特里克斯给了黑魔王一些家族中的古书，这些书的价值远超塞维利娜的预计。把她那瓶微不足道的药水和这样的礼物相比，对她的处境无益。塞维利娜对贝拉特里克斯声音中如此明显的敬畏和忠诚而感到惊讶。她听起来像一个女人站在圣坛前和她全世界最爱的男人相会啊。塞维利娜想到了贝拉特里克斯的新丈夫鲁道夫，不知道他这时候会怎么想。是装的吗？今晚他们都要扮花痴吗？这符合黑魔王的期待吗？他想要什么呢？塞维利娜不信她装得出这种样子。不，谎话最好少说。

从余光中，塞维利娜观察到贝拉特里克斯拉开了她左胳膊的袖子，将前臂给了黑魔王。他抓住她的手腕，魔杖尖戳进了她的肉里。皮肤开始扭曲，闷烧，变黑。贝拉特里克斯喘息着呻吟着，是痛是快混杂难辨。标记最后化为了一只乌黑的骷髅头，一条蛇像舌头一样从它的嘴里吐出来。

接下来是纳西莎，马尔福家也给了她同样令人印象深刻的礼物。她的声音很有规矩。当黑暗印记被添加到她的手臂上时，她哆嗦着身子，痛苦地大叫，然后咬紧了舌头把喊叫憋成了呜咽。塞维利娜忽略了她的惨痛。她帮不了纳西莎。她甚至无力自保。

我只有这药和谎言啊。

艾莱柯拉着一批藏着黑色宝物的箱子走了过来。她的声音又敬又怕。她为被标记而失声尖叫，身体虫子似的蠕动着。

天哪，我不能把福灵剂给他啊！如果他觉得这是一种冒犯呢？就好像我觉得他运气还不够好似的？我该把那该死的东西自己喝了啊。 我能提供的全部即是谎言。

塞维利娜靠近但没有抬头。她把手伸进天鹅绒口袋，一言不发。她的手缠在福灵剂上，然后松开换了只空瓶子。她把药瓶放在黑魔王脚边。

那晚，目击者头一回发出噪音——模糊，但蔑视排山倒海。她一直盯着黑魔王长袍的下摆。她感觉到黑魔王举起了手，声音立刻消失了。

他的手进入了她的视野，塞维利娜为她见到了一个男人纤细又阳刚的手几乎感到惊讶——这竟然不是只猛兽的爪子。那只手把空瓶子举离地面。

“一只空药水瓶。”他的声音平淡；她不知道他是生气、乏味还是恼火。

雷古勒斯赞过她的声音一次。因此，她说话时尽量让自己的声音清晰而谨慎。

“这就是我给你的礼物，我的主。这是个象征和承诺——是我自己——空空如也，一无所有，一文不值。然而，对于一代宗师来说，一只空药瓶充满了潜力。一位宗师可以罐藏名望，酿造荣耀，甚至长生不死。但我就像这个瓶子。我不值钱，除非你——我的主人——给我目标。我没有礼物给你，我的主，但我自己——我的全部——您看到的潜力和您给我的目标便是我的价值。我将卑微的自己献给你，这是我唯一所拥有的东西，也是我唯一能给予你的礼物。我的一切我都奉献给你，我毫无保留；因为，没有您，我一无所有，一事无成。”

最诚实的谎言。她还在呼吸；这令人鼓舞。

我能看见莉莉了吗？这就值得高兴了。

塞维利娜在展示她的左前臂时依然盯着她跟前的地面。时间一分一秒流逝——究竟没了多少，她不确定，但恍若隔世；她的手臂酸痛起来。他在笑话她吗？他们都在笑话她吗？不……她什么也没听到。他不高兴吗？他生气了吗？她很快就会死还是会接着这么等下去呢？他的手往下，但没碰她抬起的手臂；相反，他勾起她的下巴。她怀疑接下来会发生什么；她心无旁骛。他的眼睛是蓝绿色的——这就是她所注意到的，在他们对视的时候，她觉得他潜入了她的脑海。

我得给他点儿东西，不然他会粉碎我的壁垒。她惊恐地想到。

因此，塞维利娜为他呈现了一扇门，纯黑的门，一只象牙把手——雕刻成两条纠缠的蛇的模样。她祈祷这足以诱使他别再深挖。他开门时，她感受到某种程度的轻松愉悦。另一边，她摆了张桌子，桌面的空瓶子上有一张纸条，上面写着：“依照您的意思，斟满我。”

她感觉到他的手指抓住了她的手腕，魔杖尖刺进了她的肌肤里，如果他还没在她脑内，她估计已经尖叫了。相反，她专注地用火、烟雾和焦油来填充了她脑海中的瓶子。她的躯壳仿佛要被烧化了。他的魔杖点燃了她的血管和她的喉咙，最后焚烧了她的心脏。这股感觉延伸到别处时，她怀疑自己会昏过去。她汗涔涔，深呼吸，但缄口不言。她可能在发抖，但却没有躲避他，也没有转移视线。只有完成了标记，他才退出了她的脑海。他握住她的手，扶起她。随后，塞维利娜站到了在艾莱柯旁边。她做到了。她的另一位主人应该会高兴吧。

黑魔王说了闭幕词，塞维利娜首次细看了他。他很英俊，太好看了。她想知道这是否加持了一种魔法。他比她年长，但没有她想象的那么老。他看上去才三十多岁，但她听说他和老马尔福年龄相仿，后者五十出头。难怪贝拉特里克斯那么如痴如醉。

这是他的原样吗？当然，但这只是他的外貌而已；可是，这看起来真的太像易容了吧？她仔细看了看，注意到他的头发正在浮动——不明显，但能看出来。这种事用药剂或咒语都做得到。那么，他的骄傲应该并不源自外表了。他天生便有一副占便宜的样子。他可以选择利用这点，但塞维利娜注意到他从不夸自己的外貌。如果她想赢得他的好感，她不能犯那种谬误。

那么，他的骄傲来自他的权力吗？虽然看起来很有可能，但也许不是。如果天赋异禀，那也没什么好傲的。对他慕强会暴露你自己的缺陷。一定还有别的东西能驱使他。

也许，他的骄傲和她一样。他的知识。不是他天生的魔力，也不是他的潜力，甚至不是他的智力。是他磨练出来的技能，他努力汲取的知识，以及她缺少的其他东西。

塞维利娜看着对面全神贯注的食死徒。他对他们所有人都有影响。他控制着他们。

她的左臂发疼。

我们。

他控制……我们。

仪式结束后，贝拉特里克斯、纳西莎、艾莱柯和塞维利娜被领到他们各自的房间。然而，相互之间并不怎么邻近。贝拉特里克斯被带到一个房间，她会跟她丈夫一起住，别的家庭成员也会住这屋子里。纳西莎和卢修斯以及马尔福一家在一起。艾莱柯在她哥哥和父亲旁边住。塞维利娜被带到一个拐弯抹角的地方。

她的房间用深蓝色和象牙色绸缎装饰，比她想象的要简朴，尽管她也想知道她为什么会期望那么多。隔壁浴室有一扇门，一个家养小精灵跳出来帮她洗澡。肥皂闻起来有着薰衣草和檀香；有了精灵的帮忙，她的皮肤和头发前所未有的柔软。在她遣走精灵后，塞维利娜拿出福灵剂，想起了卢修斯告诉她的话。

“他喜欢维护自己的统治地位。”

驱使他去搞他的小圈子的不是性，而是支配欲。他把他们当畜生吗？他们会在什么位子呢？他会在她们和丈夫睡的床上，在他们父亲和兄弟旁边的房间里和她们做爱，他们的家人无能为力。权力不在行为本身，而是在他盲目的追随者。通过丧权来自我催眠他比他们更强大：认知失调。他会让他们自相矛盾。因此，他获得了更多的权力，更多的控制权。

一晚上搞四个女巫，他必需服药，不然他做不全。无论如何，我都是最后一个。他可能根本不会来找我。或者……

塞维利娜拔掉福灵剂的瓶塞，一滴金露挂在塞子尖。她将其往嘴边送去。尝起来像花露和蜂蜜。

效果很快。她瞪大了眼，内心平和。似乎做了个清醒的梦。她动了动身体以便观察。没感到不安；不，药剂确保了她对所发生的一切保持冷静。她脱下浴袍，搭在浴室的金挂钩上。塞维利娜熄灯，打上窗帘，把火调暗，拉开缎子床单，爬上她至今认知中最柔软的床，然后很快就睡着了。


	2. 犹豫不决

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️有一部分淫秽描写。

伏地魔离开了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的床，给自己施了清洁咒。她仍在床上呻吟和扭动。她的嘴唇，她的眼睛，和她的肉体吸引他留宿。黑魔王尽量不笑。

嗯，她的确……巧言善辩。

这几乎滑稽。如果他事先没服药，那他可能会捧腹大笑，笑个没完。

现在，有趣的部分解散了。

他离开房间时，看上去干干净净，仿佛除了喝茶和礼貌聊天外无事发生。门外站着莱斯特兰奇兄弟。鲁道夫斯绷着脸，但当黑魔王掠过时，拉巴斯坦笑得谄媚。

接下来，马尔福一家。卢修斯和老马尔福守门；两人都向他鞠了一躬，但他进屋时，两人都缄口不言。纳西莎·马尔福坐在火炉旁，纤巧的双手交叉放在膝盖上。她注意到他进来便起身迎接他。

“大人。”她行了屈膝礼。

她打算和我砍价。嗯，这应该很逗。毫无疑问，老马尔福是操盘手；他一直很狡猾。不过，这个点子还不赖。

“亲爱的，”他安慰地握着她的手说，“你不舒服吗？”他假装关心。

“不，大人，我并没有烦恼。事实上，我还有个好消息要和您说。”

“哦？”他问。

她怀孕了。

“我怀孕了。”

“是吗？”显而易见。“卢修斯一定很高兴吧。”他惊喜地说；然后，不怒反笑。

“我还没有和他说呢。我希望您第一个知道，我的主。”她甜甜地笑了笑，带着一贯的端庄向下瞥了一眼。

聪明的女孩。尽管如此，我依然确信这始终是老马尔福的意图。四个月的蜜月？拿我当傻子似的。不过，这种奉承还可以。

“我能验一下吗？”他拿出魔杖，请求允许施放诊断咒语。她点头表示同意。“一个男孩啊？可爱。你想到名字了吗？”

“我原以为‘德拉科’是个适合卢修斯的继承人的好名字。”她回答，他被扫了兴。

“德拉科。嗯，一个令人印象深刻的名字。我衷心赞成。”他再次握住她的手，吻了吻。“这时候，我感觉你该好好调养下。我们都想照顾好马尔福未来的继承人，对吧。”

“感激不尽，大人，您真是太好了。”

这场谈话变得令人乏味。

伏地魔微微一低头就幻影移形了。现在，他要面对马尔福的喽啰，想想怎么报答老马尔福的小聪明。马尔福家族的人仍然笔直地站在门两边，仿佛木板。他来到卢修斯面前，向他伸出手。卢修斯只是看了一会儿，便迎握。

握手。多奇怪的仪式啊。然而，我想这种事有必要这么做。

“恭喜啊，卢修斯。你要做爸爸了。”伏地魔说；卢修斯睁大了眼睛。“马尔福家族未来的继承人是个男孩。你甜美的妻子和我说，他叫德拉科。”

哦，萨拉查啊，他看起来要哭了。如果他哭了，我可能会杀了他。

“去陪陪你妻子吧。”黑魔王假笑着命令道，卢修斯迅速转身进了屋。感谢斯莱特林。

伏地魔转身面向老马尔福。

我跟你有什么关系哦？他心里叹了口气。

他伸出手，“祝贺你啊，阿布拉克萨斯。”我以后再处理你。

艾莱柯是下一个。别提了。服药绝对是必要的，但黑魔王不确定是否觉得有必要在那之后抹下记忆。反正她爸爸和兄弟都不以为意。

所以，伏地魔带着某种疲倦来到了最后一个女巫的房间前。门可罗雀。甚至没邻居。没人知道他是否进去了。他可以走，这真的无所谓。

但是她……她很了不起，不是吗？

不，她一无是处。像汤姆·里德尔一样，是个混血儿，又可怜又孤独。这就是他标记她的原因吗？现在想想这甚至不是个好主意。不过，做了也没什么。

伏地魔站在她门口，回忆他进入她的脑海时她给他的门。他确信这是假的。但她还是让他记忆犹新——在那时候召唤得出这种东西，还用它来自控痛苦——她脑子挺好使。如果这个世上有什么东西能被他欣赏的，那就是能力。物以稀为贵。

他在她门口犹豫了下，这让他很吃瘪；犹豫不决。她并不重要，但他犹豫了。

他推开了门。天色昏沉。渗进窗户的月亮和壁炉里的余烬便构建了整间屋子唯一的光。她侧卧在床上，睡着了。她泼墨似的头发顺着她裸露的肩膀和后背淌下来。她皮肤苍白得像月下的石膏像。

他走近，但她没醒。她的脸很平庸，但她的特征很扎眼，然而，这看起来还是没有吸引力，但他想起了在他在潜入她脑海之前的那双眼睛。它们像一对儿被磨光良好的黑曜石。

应该没关系。她没靠山。

可是，现在……她是我的。

他标记了她。她凭什么自认很特别。她为什么会让他觉得她看起来很漂亮呢？明明，没有他，她一文不值。

但她现在有价值了，因为她归我所属。她门外空无一人，因为她独属于我，完全因我。

他用指关节抚摸着她的脸颊，情不自禁地说出了这个词——“我的。”

她瞪大了眼，他只瞧得见自己的倒影。她的眸子像黑色的镜子。

“大人。”她喘息着说。

哦，萨拉查啊，她的声音！他几乎快忘了她那让人心驰神往又抑扬顿挫的声音啊。

“我想，我从没让哪个女巫不等我就睡得这么香吧。”他说。

“我衷心祈求您的宽恕，大人，”她慢慢坐起来，如梦初醒。在她抓住床单前，床单近乎滑到了她的乳头。“我不确定您是否会找我。”

“为什么不呢，亲爱的？”他问她。

“因为这没必要，”她回答说，“我没有任何靠山能让您集权。”

聪明。

“那我能从你身上获得什么呢？”他扬声问。

“我已经是您的了。”她抬起前臂，露出她的标记——他的标记。

我的。

“这正是我来这儿的原因，来认领属于我的东西。”

他把她的手从她攥着的床单上拨开，手落到了她的腰上。他捧起她的乳房，用指肚摩挲她的乳头。他的另一只手把她的头发从肩上往后推。她脖子上的皮肤看起来光滑而乳白；诱人。他舔了舔牙齿，意识到一股前所未有的欲望冲他招手。他把嘴唇凑近她的皮肤，将嘴敷在她的颈上，轻咬并品尝她的肉。

神啊，她感觉就像我唇齿间成熟的果实，她尝起来像欲望。

他的手绕过她突出的肋骨，伸向她的背。她背上的皮肤扭曲了，一团硬蜡状的条纹。他对它们的探索让她变得僵直。

“这些是谁给你的？”他对着她的皮肤说，接着追踪她背上的疤。

“我的麻瓜父亲。”她慷锵有力地回答。

我会杀了他。

“他活着吗？”他温柔地问。

“对，大人。”

慢条斯理。

“不会太久了。”他许诺。

她犹豫地伸手摸他。他也犹豫了，但他好讨厌这种彷徨啊。他为什么不能吸食她呢？为什么总有这么多不确定呢？

因为，这不一样，他忽然意识到。他从不让任何人给他脱衣服，也从不脱光。他通常搞后入，当这些家伙裸体时，他几乎衣冠楚楚。他几乎不碰它们，当然也不许它们碰。

因此，他犹豫了；因为他想要不同的东西。他想要和她建立肌肤之亲。他把她的手放在他的大衣扣子上，当她解开扣子时，他耸了耸肩。他再次握住她的手，放在他的衬衫上。她顺从地解开每一颗扣子，直到衬衫敞了怀，他还是耸了耸肩。然后他站起来，脱掉鞋袜和裤子；直到他一丝不挂。他伸手去拽还遮着她腰部以下的床单。小心地摸到床单，然后他才拉掉它们；他们都没穿衣服。

他爬到她身上，但把自己悬在她上方。她跟着他动，保持距离，躺好，等着他。他在犹豫。他想让她为他倾倒，但她没有采取任何色诱来哄着他那么做。她只是守株待兔；她的裸体足够诱人。她打开双膝，张开身体，把私处露出来。他只需认领她。他沉下了身子，把自己引入她，她的体温首先包裹了他，他的眼眸，他们自己的意志，浮浮沉沉。他喘得从牙缝里都能发出抽气声。随着一声呻吟，他终于又快又深地完全占有了她。她痛苦地喘息着，他感觉到她的处女膜覆在他周围。

——我的。

他喘着气，咬着嘴唇，压住自己的呻吟。他满眼饥渴，无力自拔。她呼吸时，肋骨扩张，肌肤相亲的快感让他忍不住扎得更深。他往下瞟，直到他看得见他是怎样消失在她体内的，他咽掉喉咙里的咆哮。他因回拉而收紧肌肉，又用力撞去。反反复复，仿佛他想在她体内凿出自己的形状。

感官把他囚禁在她给他的体验感中，又热又湿又紧，圈着他，豢养他，更多渴望吞噬了他。每次他挺进她的时候，他的胳膊都跟着低下去，直到他们胸对胸。他的胸毛拂过她的乳头，她不由自主从嘴里溢出淫靡而真切的声音。只他一个能从她这儿听得见这种动静。她没放浪形骸；这场性爱的强度拥有来自亘古的诚实。

他埋首在她颈部，他的鼻子在她发丝中，她的呼吸吹在他的耳朵里；他不停地抚摸着她，他的手游走在她的皮肤上。他捏了捏她的大腿，抄起她的膝盖，拉到他的腰上。他往上倾斜了她的臀部，无情地插入她，击中了使她的呻吟听起来像在他耳中哼歌的地方。她的背尽力拱离床，但他把她牢牢钉在️床面。她的心跳猛烈地撞击着他的心脏，一种他不理解的感觉在他体内发酵。他抓住她攥到被单里的手。她没有碰过他，他希望她碰他——他总是讨厌任何人触碰他，但他想摸摸她的手。他想被她触摸。

他转过头，以便能看到她的脸。

“看我。”他命令道。

那些装着黑水似的眼睛一触及他，他就想潜入她的脑海，但她也溜进了他的思想中去。他不知道她的思绪从哪开始，也不知道他的想法从哪结束。这是痛苦、困惑、平缓和欢愉的混合体。一连串的你和我。他思绪翻滚，而他的身体加速冲击着她，直到她缠紧了他，他在她体内喷发。

随着他们的联系被切断，他倒在她身上，她抚摸着他——抚摸着他自己伤痕累累的皮肤。房间的空气让他背上的汗水发凉，但她在他下面发烫。他的眼神沉重起来，他们的心跳一起变慢了。他想他可能就这样睡着，不知道他以前是否有过这么舒适这么平静的感觉。

他吓坏了。

他立即就远离了她，半裸着身子，想，操！这他妈都发生了什么啊？我刚才都做了什么啊？她对我做什么啊？

他甚至狼狈不堪，他心如擂鼓。

“大人。”

她的声音非常平和、谨慎，就好像他们刚刚喝完茶，礼貌地闲聊了几句；这激怒了他。他恼怒地转向她，用充满了轻蔑——仿佛她只是个渣滓的声音问，“什么？”

她跪在床上，她的血和他的精液沿着她的大腿内侧往下滴，她的脸清净端庄，她的姿势很富有仪式感。仿佛他们正在再次参加标记典礼。

她左手拿着一只空药瓶，他的黑色标记与她前臂白色的皮肤构成对比。她右手拿着魔杖，一挥，血从她的大腿飘到了空瓶子里。

她的处女血。

“您的第一个灌瓶，大人。”

然后她把它给了他。

她没有羞愧或厌恶地推给他，也没像情人一样把它放在他手里。她一言不发；没逞口舌之快，没问任何问题，没有勒令或指责他什么。仿佛这一切都平常，自然，甚至是符合预计。她只像一位忠仆似的为他服务。

这让他觉得自己像个神啊。

与此同时，他感到自卑。这时候他明显不是神。他觉得自己是个男人——他觉得自己是个凡人。

为此他恨她。

他抓起药瓶，转身离开，吝啬回眸。他没有清洗自己——他的衬衫只洗了一半，他敞着夹克，他的头发乱七八糟，他和她做爱。

没关系，没人看。

他站在空荡荡的走廊上，依着紧闭的门。他像那样站了一会儿，若有所思。然后，他硬着脸施了清洁咒，然后整理好形象，重新进屋。

她在床上睡着了——就像他首次造访一样。他施了一个魔法，以确保他在这儿时她醒不来。然后，他在床边变出一把椅子，以便他端详她的睡容。他看了她一会儿，心想。她平稳呼吸牵动了他的思维，他大声说，

“你告诉我，你一无是处。我在你身上见到的潜力便等价你的价值，”他停顿了一下，看着她轻轻地吸气，“你知道我在你身上看到了什么潜力吗？我的悲剧。”他用魔杖指着自己的嘴，“我不许这样。”他的手垂了下来，“我现在就该杀了你，一了百了。”

他的魔杖指向了她的喉咙，一个切肤咒就在他嘴边但他犹豫了。他把魔杖放在地板上，用一只手沮丧地揉了揉眼睛和头发。

“为什么啊，为什么我进来认领你，我走出去却仿佛失去了一些本我呢？”他细看着她的脸。“你甚至不漂亮；然而，我看到你这么躺着沐浴在月光下，我觉得我从未见过任何人如此迷人。”

他用一只手拂过她的头发，他的拇指轻轻地抚摸着她的太阳穴。

“你会削弱我。我能感觉到。”

“我、绝、不、能、让、这、种、事、发、生。我这么拼还没如愿，我绝不会让一个可怜兮兮的混血女巫把这一切都毁于一旦。你现在一无是处，将来也会如此。我不会直接和你有任何交集。我不会再接触你了，我甚至不会再看你一眼，更不会想你。你之于我无足轻重。”他的手接着抚摸着她的头发，沿着她的脸摸到了她的嘴唇，“我该走了……”

他犹豫了；他的拇指描摹她的轮廓时，他的目光粘在她的嘴唇上，他凑过来，贴上她的嘴唇，久久地吻，描绘她的唇形，并在那里铭记于心。他记下了她的柔软，她的形状，她的气味，她的呼吸轻柔地扑在他脸上。

“晚安。塞维利娜。”他低声说。她默默吸入了他的话音然后用呼吸答复了他。他走了。


	3. 注意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️吸毒，家暴，嫖娼，羞辱，滥杀……等等。

“你不得不接近他。”邓布利多从容地说，但塞维利娜知道他很挫败。她也是，

“我一直在尽力，”

“我知道，孩子，但我们不能放弃。”

“我未必能担此大任。我就是个混血，我在食死徒中的表现似乎已经超标了。”她叹了口气，说。

邓布利多看上去忧心忡忡。他好像不相信她的血统会是绊脚石，却又一时无从反驳。贝拉特里克斯和鲁道夫迅速起色，卢修斯同上。纳西莎无意权谋，只想着让下一任马尔福安全降生。卡罗尔一家被黑魔王认可。虽然他们都比较傻，但至少被黑魔王承认了存在。

塞维利娜偶尔会接到几份药水订单，大多模棱两可。要么她就写一些关于邓布利多和凤凰社的报告（被邓布利多吩咐）交给食死徒们。她觉得，黑魔王不怎么器重她。

事实证明，她可能连间谍都不算。

哦，她被请去开过会。然而，她坐的离黑魔王十万八千里。

她呢，最多就能给邓布利多一些边角料——暴乱的日期和地点、食死徒的名字，和纯血巫师们对麻瓜和混血的污言秽语。他想让她做间谍，可她仿佛不是这块料。邓布利多没错；也许，她确实该为了接近黑魔王而另辟蹊径。

她也有点想和他亲近。她觉得这是野心作祟，并尽力忘掉那夜。她并没有向邓布利多全盘托出标记仪式的事。当然，他知道基本讯息，可她没跟他说那瓶血的事儿。她一直在用浓缩福灵剂；然而，即使药效过了也风平浪静。但她奋力思考了内因。按纯血巫师们的传统——一位巫师送了她的处女血给你往往代表忠贞。邓布利多想让黑魔王信任她，这必然会是个好办法，但他不以为动。她转念想到，“我现在还能再给他什么呢？”

空空如也。

她只好给邓布利多另一个选择，“沃尔伯格·布莱克想给雷古勒斯说媒，但这应该不好办。不是没人想嫁，而是，我想，她们的家人估计更想把她们许配给继承人。广义上，小天狼星确实被剥夺了继承权，但这显然还不够。他还是老大。尽管我恶心布莱克家族史，可我依旧觉得他从事保密工作的胜算更大。因为他是个纯血的，还是个大家族的长子……因此，我觉得他估计也能意识到他在食死徒中地位不低。”

“嗯……那你注意到雷古勒斯有什么端倪没有？他有要入伍黑魔王麾下的打算吗？”邓布利多问道。

“我想，也许雷古勒斯他想念小天狼星。因此便从没有彰显出什么明确的政治倾向来，但他也是从小被灌输纯种思维的人之一啊。没什么好报酬，可能也很难被收买。然而，要是我们能把这俩兄弟都抓到手，应该就事半功倍了。”

“嗯……好主意。”清透的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，邓布利多衷心一笑。

塞维利娜微微颔首。就他们俩，边聊边下巫师棋，她几乎偏爱和邓布利多相处。她的的确确从没有一位称职的父亲。有时候，她怀疑邓布利多故意用父爱操纵她——虽然她记不清学生时代他对她的态度了，但至少她知道那时候他并不这样向着她。

她间或怀疑自己害了疯病。他对她很好；她心情不好，他会对她很有耐心，对她笑，让她安心，她会无忧无虑。他发现她爱吃黑松露巧克力，每回都确保她吃得到。他也会带着他想可能会讨她喜欢的药品或书到她办公室去。

然后，他会跟她聊天。扯闲嗑，但她感觉他在训练她对他言听计从。她完成他丢给她的任何项目时，他都会鼓励她，会捏她的手，摸她的头发，或轻轻亲吻她的发旋。

她厌恶这对她的影响也厌倦认识到她多渴望这些。她想邓布利多心照不宣，她时常禁不住怀疑他在把她做提线木偶。

哦，最糟的还不止如此。他不让莉莉亲近她。只有邓布利多同意，塞维利娜才好跟莉莉会面或交流。这无疑培养了她内心的不安。她不确定他到底怎么算的。每回莉莉来，塞维利娜通常都会为邓布利多出门办事，如果她征得了同意去拜访莉莉，那么莉莉就会出去了。

当然，莉莉和塞维利娜互相写信了。但这似乎总是一种奖励，一种赏赐。仿佛她没做间谍，莉莉就不可能被放进她生活中……邓布利多装傻。每当莉莉来信，他总会激起她的注意。可他已经不必再这么做了，她已经化成了巴甫洛夫的狗。

一天清早，邓布利多不在的档口，她收到了莉莉的一封信。那天早上，塞维利娜仍盯着他空落落的位子，直到晚饭后，她和他炯炯的眼睛对视，她才正式查收了那封信。后来，她回房过夜前，他吻了吻她的头顶，说，“你做得很好，乖孩子。”

她无需他细说。

“今晚在某个麻瓜的城镇会有场活动。但没人跟我说定在什么时间或究竟什么原因，小心为上。”

“找机会吸引黑魔王的注意，”邓布利多顿了一下，研究着面前的棋盘，“要尽职尽责。”

他的骑士打垮了她的女王。三步内，他就能把她降服。她把她的国王推倒，国王跪在棋盘上——落败了，彻底归顺了。塞维利娜抬头看着邓布利多的蓝眼睛，低下头，然后走了。

她从她第一位主人那儿离开后不久，第二位主人召见了她。她手臂上的标记烧着她的皮肤，她忙不迭应约。塞维利娜希望她今晚有机会占鳌头。她希望让她哪位主人刮目相看，但她并不完全确定她究竟想要谁为她惊艳——她想，也许两者都有。

她闭上眼在传送点上专注于她手臂上标记的指引。老实说，她不知道何去何从，但她从命就能抵达汇合点。她输了魔法然后感觉到被拽走了。

塞维利娜一睁眼想她一定坠入了一场噩梦。她站在她童年黑暗的科克斯沃斯街道的末端，周围都是食死徒。她看得见磨坊，闻得到被污染的河流的恶臭。怀旧的气味淹没了她。她从她站着的这个位置看得见她父母的房子。她转头便见得到她和莉莉首次碰面的公园，街上不远处还有莉莉父母的屋子。

莉莉……如果我救不了他们怎么办？你怎么才会原谅我啊？

黑魔王出现在他们面前时，他们都肃立。不管何时外出，他都穿着黑色连帽斗篷，魅力四射。他看起来像死神亲临。他皮肤白得快透明，脸仿佛骷髅头，鼻孔像蛇，红眼睛，瞳孔像猫，骨瘦如柴，手指细长，分外不自然。他看起来很可怕。

“晚上好，我的朋友们。也许你好奇我们在这座屎一样的麻瓜小镇干嘛。”他咯咯地笑着，他的食死徒跟着以笑做回应，他笑了。“我们是来找乐子的。你有什么想试的随心所欲就好。尽情享受吧。我不确定麻瓜们会不会在乎这个鬼地方。”他又笑了。

“塞维利娜。”他唤她。

她几乎心凝，惊悸不安，突然想起了那晚他对她的承诺，

“这些是谁给你的？”他摸着她背上的疤，问。

“我的麻瓜父亲。”她回答。

“他活着吗？”

“对，大人。”

“不会太久了。”

看来黑魔王来兑现承诺了。塞维利娜走上前去，

“嗯，大人？”

“今晚的活动你领头。来。”

他高傲地挥手，示意她到他身边来。她走近时，他绅士似的主动伸手迎着她。她将手放在他手上，他陪她走到她父母的门前。

然后，他敲了敲门……他他妈敲了敲门。

她隔着门板能听到了她父亲的声音。“艾琳！开门！”

塞维利娜想象得到他正烂醉如泥地守在电视前，而妈妈很可能埋头在厨房里，抱怨她付出和回报不对等。

“你自己去开，懒虫！”她母亲回答。

在塞维利娜父母的关系中，他们是怎样相爱的最让她不安。他们彼此鄙视，但彼此爱慕。他们干什么都相互扶持——吸毒、酗酒、不忠、暴力等方面；他们臭味相投。她母亲给她留下的疤跟她父亲让她得到的一样多，但并不都是显性的那种。而出于某种原因，她发现她更难恨她，也许因为她是她的妈妈。

因此，她站在他们门口，死神在她旁边，塞维利娜意识到，尽管她想自己厌恶她的父母，但她也不想杀死他们。她想要什么呢？她是否做好准备了呢？这些似乎都无所谓。死神抬起他的手，把门炸碎；碎片从他为他们竖起的隐形盾上弹开，她看着她父母惊恐的脸。他们过了一会儿才认出她。

“塞维利娜？”她父亲在沙发上困惑地咕哝说。啤酒瓶还挂在他手中。

她母亲站在厨房门口，视线徘徊在她女儿和黑魔王之间——她看起来吓坏了。

塞维利娜想知道她要多久才会拔出魔杖，或她是否能迅速杀掉他们。死神温柔地对她说，“让他痛苦吧，别犹豫，他让你痛苦的时候同样很果断。学着他，来……”他绕到她身后，用左臂搂住她的腰，手张开放在她腹部，用右手举起她的魔杖。塞维利娜的魔杖指着她爸爸。他对着她的耳朵，丝一样的轻声说，“你施过不可饶恕咒吗？”

“没有。”她压低声音说。

他把自己的身体紧贴在她背上，“记住，塞维利娜，魔法要意念支撑。光念咒语还不够。你要专注，要热望，你要渴望让他们痛苦，你要从他们的痛苦中抽取快乐。”

天啊，她要怎么做啊？

她闭上了眼。她记得她父母坐在他们的床上，在彼此胳膊上绑着止血带，轮流往静脉插一条注射针头，而四岁的塞维利娜缩在门口挨饿。记忆转场，大约在她14岁的时候，她爸爸从某个陌生人那里收钱，然后让那位上楼去上她妈妈。她自己的父亲转身边数钱边上下打量着她，楼上的床嘎吱作响。“可惜你长得太丑了。不然呢这也该有你的份儿，然而你一无是处……甚至让人连干你都倒胃口。”

她突然睁眼，咒语从她舌头上滚下来。魔法突然爆发，击中了托比亚斯·斯内普的胸膛。他抽搐着，尖叫着，涸辙之鱼似的扑腾着。他的啤酒瓶碎在了墙上，在褪色的墙纸上留下了琥珀色液体的污渍。她母亲惊叫起来。

黑魔王抱紧她，她觉得他可能用鼻子碰了碰她的脸颊。塞维利娜收了魔法，往前走；搂着她腰的那只手松开了。她站在她父亲身边，一票神锋无影从她魔杖上滴下来，贯穿他的胸腔，但她母亲扑了上去。艾琳·斯内普的躯体倒在她丈夫的尸体上，背部有一道深深的口子。塞维利娜被溅了一身血。

她杀疯了，沉在一片濡湿的温暖中，满身血。然后她向后踉跄了一下；她被她对她父母早已凉透的尸骨促就的大屠杀震撼了。

“塞维利娜。”他呼唤她；她转身面对死神，辨不清他究竟什么心情。他一味盯着她溅满鲜血的脸，看起来充满了……敬畏，但她不解。她让他如愿了吗？她给的够多了吗？

他向她伸出手，她握住了他的手。他退出了房子，但仍然盯着她。他们在户外面众，他把她转过来。

他冰冷的嘴唇轻抚着她的太阳穴，说，“现在，把它们烧成灰。”

她做到了。她把她童年的家和她父母都夷为平地。她几乎反胃。如果她真那样就会尝到邓布利多给她买的黑松露巧克力，然而，它们会混合胆汁，闻起来像血、火和烧焦的肉。

她撑着轻轻地转向她的主人，鞠躬，确保在她走开前道谢。她没看到他目送她，也没有看到他的眼神。

别跑。她一直自警。别发疯，为了萨拉查，别哭。

她钻进埃文斯家。一路上，她备受煎熬，她身边仿佛炼狱，充斥着恐惧和痛苦的尖叫，但她始终闭目塞听，攥着魔杖。

求求了……求求今晚别让他们在家。她边走边想。这里的门还完好无损，食死徒还来得及造访，而她开锁，溜了进去，关上门，熄灭了房子里的灯。

“埃文斯夫人？埃文斯先生？”她大喊一声，跑到楼上的卧室，接着喊。

卧室门开了，佩妮穿着睡衣走了出来，手里拿着卷发器。

“你他妈在这里干什么？！”她尖叫起来。

“你父母呢？”塞维利娜焦急地问。

“无可奉告！你身上都是些什么鬼啊！”佩妮尖声怒斥她。

“妈的，别叫了！外面有食死徒正把这儿赶尽杀绝！你父母呢？！”

她啪一下闭上了嘴，满眼惊惶。

“他们今晚在莉莉家，”她嘶哑地说。

“太好了！嗯……你知道你的壁炉有没有联飞路网吗？”

“嗯，莉莉的丈夫为我们做了，但我从没有用过啊。”佩妮呜咽道。

“行吧……但你现在就要用，明白吗？”

“但是……”

塞维利娜把佩妮拖到她身后有壁炉的房厅里。她用魔杖打了光，开始拼命找飞路粉。

“飞路粉呢？”塞维利娜兀自咆哮。

“嗯……这儿……”

佩妮跑到一个书架前，取下一尊花瓶，但她的手哆嗦着把它弄掉了，粉末乱撒。

“蠢啊！快，抓一大把！”

他们手脚并用地汲取粉末，塞韦丽娜攒了一把，烘干，塞进佩妮几乎满满登登的手里。她把佩妮拉起来，扶着她的肩膀，哄小孩似的和她说话。

“你要把这些扔进火里。然后，走进去，再口齿清晰地说：哥德里克山谷。能做到吗？”

她摇了摇头，泪流满面。

塞维利娜又试了一次，平和但严厉，“听着。你办不到就会死，你别无选择。”

佩妮呜咽着点了点头；转向壁炉，扔进闪粉。火突然化成了绿色，壁炉大得够她站进去。可她似乎被冻在了原地。

“走啊！”塞维利娜咬着牙催促。她气喘吁吁。

佩妮喘着粗气，说，“哥德里克山谷。”

佩妮走后，塞维利娜把一切烧得精光——她点燃了书架、家具，着重处理掉墙上的相片。她把手伸到背后打开前门时，门厅忽然有了一股闷烧感。她转向本该漆黑的夜幕，她施法防御站在门阶上的怪物时，她的心在恐惧中失声尖叫。那个戴兜帽的人把他那张不自然的脸完全露给了她；他眼睛反着红光。

他们的目光一交汇，他就进入了她的脑海，她几乎无暇细想，但她的魔法立即反向占据了他的思想。每一个记忆都只是一瞥；她看到自己站在父母的尸体上，浑身是血。塞维利娜被跟前的影像吓坏了，他们的情愫交融时，痛苦翻倍——欲望雄浑，她尝到了不属于她的自豪和钦佩。图像被撕掉，她被拉进另一个——食死徒会议。高尔勋爵打官腔，记忆中，只有一个低沉的声音从高尔的嘴里喷了出来，但不一会儿黑魔王的眼睛就闪到了长桌尽头，正好对上了塞维利娜转动的眼睛。一股愉悦渗透了陌生感统领了她，她看着黑魔王坐在桌子前拿着她的一份报告，他的手指掠过羊皮纸上她的笔迹，以及之前短暂的情感——渴望——袭来又被迅速切断。下一个是她自己的还是他的就不清楚了。她看见她在他身下，她的腿缠着他的腰，他的身体在她身上和她体内移动；一种她自己都不理解的感觉压倒了他们。

连接断线，她被丢在墙上，被……谁坚实的身体压住了？是黑魔王？是怪物？是死神，还是她自己的错觉呢？在她周围，一切都在燃烧，死亡（她确信这是死神——还有谁的吻能立刻点燃这么多恐惧和解脱呢？）他把她抱起来，把她的腿缠在他腰上，把她的背摔在墙上，迫使空气流出她的肺。他的志愿紧紧地压在她身上，铸就难以察觉的不快和喜乐。他的嘴唇移到了她的喉咙处，当她看到莉莉的笑颜时，塞维利娜仰着头，一瞬浴火。

“塞维利娜。”她的名字从黑魔王舌尖被呻吟出来，带着热气黏在她锁骨。

“我们该走了。”她回敬道，仿佛不以为意。

他低沉的笑声在她胸前隆隆作响，“我想，你是说，在我们着火之前，我们该走了，对吧？”

“嗯。在我们着火之前。”塞维利娜小声重复道。

他把她放下来，盯着她的眼睛。她这次准备得更充分了。塞维利娜记得他伏在她身上时的体重，记得她是怎么抱着他并捞到安抚的，记得她的手指追寻着他背上的伤疤，不知道这和她自己的那些有什么相似之处。她想继续抚摸他，无止无休。尽管那么绝望，她依然希望他能睡得着，这样她就能让他留宿了；仿佛在噩梦中坚持理想。她让记忆消逝，又唤起了另一个记忆。贝拉特里克斯晋升为护卫，他吻了贝拉的手，贝拉抽着气红了脸。塞维利娜感到自己重燃了妒火，她见到了自己对黑魔王和贝拉特里克斯的想象。不知道他对贝拉的态度是否跟对她如出一辙。她让他感受到了她对他的求而不得。

她眨了眨眼，看到了黑魔王的脸。没有魔法，他天生英俊异常的脸；从他的下巴，到他的脸颊，到他的嘴唇……她看遍了，看尽了，看痴了。

“太晚了。”他说，“我们已经着火了。”他捧起她的脸，深深地吻了她，然后把她独自留在了燃烧的屋里。她没注意他拉起兜帽，恢复他的魔法；她太专注于站立——她的肾上腺素垮台了。

塞维利娜没法呆了。她悄悄溜进隔壁屋，幻影显形回到霍格沃茨，远离疯狂的尖叫声和沸腾的火焰。夜幕沉沉，她孤身走在月光淋漓的回霍格沃茨的路上。她施了一个咒让自己振作了一小会儿，然后蹒跚到了邓布利多的办公室。

门为她开了，仿佛它静候多时。她一进门，邓布利多便从桌子后起身迎接她，他穿着最滑稽的服饰走到了大厅中央；湛蓝的天空中浮着温柔白云和散漫阳光，透过云层和阳光看得见一线希望。他的办公室散发着柠檬和薰衣草的味道，一碗黑松露巧克力放在他的桌子上——等着她。他看到她时，脸上充满了忧虑。塞维利娜不愿侦测它的真伪性。

在她告诉他灾区，傲罗被传唤后，邓布利多继续期待地看着她。塞维利娜咽下舌头上的烟灰，粗声粗气地说：

“我想，我引起了他的注意。”

邓布利多向她张开双臂，她几乎奔向他，用双臂搂住他瘦巴巴的躯干。她当然在为他那一线希望流血。尽管如此，当他亲吻她的头顶说，“你做得很好，孩子”时，他的双臂环绕着她的肩膀，塞韦丽娜仍哭着抓紧了他的长袍，抱紧了他的身体。她把他抱得更紧，想知道这是不是全部；这些话和那些承诺有几分真正沾上了这个人的爱。这冲击了她，她多么需要他的关注啊，她愿意为此穷尽一切；我做了什么呢？她想，他们又对我做了什么呢？


	4. 峭壁

“对不起，埃文斯夫妇，我烧了你们的房子。但你该知道我这么做的必要性。黑魔王抵达后，如果我要让佩妮幸存，我就必须保证没有任何蛛丝马迹，否则……”

“哦，放松，亲爱的，”埃文斯夫人安慰道，“那就是些物品而已，我们能这样平平安安相聚才是最要紧，所以你不必自责。但我真的很不放心你，你还太年轻了，而这一切都太乱了。”

“魔法界似乎在动乱。那些人应该是引战的一方，”埃文斯先生用一种自言自语的口吻说，塞维利娜想，他一定是在回忆自己饱经风霜的青年时代。

佩妮进屋在她跟前放了一片海绵蛋糕。

“呃……谢谢，”塞维利娜说。

佩妮回赠了她一个憔悴的微笑。直到后来塞维利娜才想起来那晚佩妮在家有多怪，她们好几年没碰面了，但她最后一次听说佩妮要结婚了：显然，那个人毁约了。莉莉说，这是因为佩妮告诉他莉莉是个女巫：他为此惊骇，拂袖而去。事实证明，佩妮只想做个普通人，但这似乎永远不归她说了算。

然而她目前被小矮星彼得追捧。他似乎决心拼凑她负伤的心，或者说，塞维利娜怀疑，他在趁虚而入。他跟只肥嘟嘟的小狗似的黏在她身后，始终扬着讨人厌的笑站在她身边，佩妮只需呼吸就会被他奉承。

“这简直人间美味啊，埃文斯小姐，您真是个烹饪天才！”小矮星鼓着腮帮子，吐露他的赞美，他对佩妮一直转睛。最怪的是，佩妮似乎对此洋洋得意。她红着脸血他，还说得闲要给他做她最拿手的烤肉。

塞维利娜不知道她是该捧腹大笑（尽管这不符合她的个性——她会把这些归纳给她近期的心理创伤），还是该哕在地毯上。这并不是屋子里唯一的怪事，小天狼星布莱克吸引了她的注意，他看起来鬼头鬼脑，还滑稽地冲着她挤眉弄眼。

她几乎不得不承认——虽然她绝不会将这事和莉莉或别人坦白，但掠夺者似乎也没那么烂。在她和莉莉重新联系上之后，塞维利娜开始和掠夺者休战。波特仍然忿忿的，但他大部分时间都沉默。小矮星缩到了一旁。卢平言谈举止都很亲切。小天狼星……好吧，他有点儿轻浮，但他跟谁凑合都这样，又不光是她。

莉莉进屋找人搭把手带小哈利的时候，塞维利娜对她手里这块海绵蛋糕感激不已。值得庆幸，最终，他被他祖母抱在了怀里。现在，他快五个月大了：德拉科·马尔福和他差不多大。目睹死亡后瞥见一个婴儿，这是件蛮让人不安的事。仿佛你这一刻窥见了轮回。

这一切感觉很虚幻。她刚杀了自己的父母，现在呢，她又坐着吃蛋糕，对周围人那些琐事很好奇。塞维利娜想逃：逃到天涯海角，再也不回来了。然而，她的另一部分想留在这儿：她想融入集体，而她内心却支离破碎。

这就是她灵魂深处传达的感觉——它们犹如玻璃渣。但还没有彻底分崩离析，而是粘在一起，仍然粘在一起，不过一整块玻璃和裂缝共存。她想，如果她能碰它，只消一下，它就会轰然溃散。

她的标记刺痛了起来；不是从前那样温暖，也不像烙铁那样灼痛，而是萌发了一种让她慌乱的感觉。塞韦里娜请示去厕所，在这之前，她把一盘点心推到小矮星手中， 他只顾着乐。她一打开浴室门就拉起袖子，露出前臂上的黑色纹身。它正在移动：骷髅朝她吐出了蛇，蛇蜷曲游弋。

她知道，她要是触及也只不过是她自己的皮肤而已，尽管如此，她的右手依然为临近标记而发抖。她的手指跟着蛇动，它在她的触摸下颤抖。

“塞维利娜。”

她猛地收回了手。那声音取自她颅腔，她盯着标记。头骨默默地对她给予嘲讽。标记带着一股辛辣感，她咽了口唾沫，又把手指放在蛇身上。

"塞维利娜，来找我。 ”在她脑海里，黑魔王的声音发号施令。

“遵命，我的主。”她回应。

声音笑了。

“塞维利娜，”莉莉敲门叫道。塞维利娜放下了袖子；“邓布利多喊你回霍格沃兹。”

她的闲暇一直由她的主人们决定。她攥紧了左手：但他们俩似乎冲突了。塞维利娜拉开门和她的朋友——莉莉，面对面。塞维利娜无奈地笑了下。

“告诉他，我去不了。我被传唤了，他知道这意味着什么。”

塞维利娜打算走，但莉莉拦住了她，她拉着她给了她一个拥抱。塞维利娜想在融骨似的怀抱中抽泣，她想留下来，永远留下来。她放任自己沉浸在她的朋友——她唯一真正的家人——的一抹安慰中。

“注意安全，塞夫。”

塞维利娜点头离去。

黄昏前，她到了冈特庄园。一切都静悄悄，毫无生气。她一定是唯一一个被传唤的人。她野心蓬勃，但现实依旧把霜打进了她的脊椎骨。这并不是说她畏惧危险。事实上，食死徒的存在从不会给她任何安慰或安全。

然而，这种偏心令她忐忑。一只家养小精灵直接领她去见黑魔王。她不知道这个庄园都什么结构，也不知道她在哪儿。很可能，她会和他单独会面。

她发现自己似乎在黑魔王的私寝中。他站在一张桌子后面，那张桌子一定被下了某种魔法——它容得下打量文献和卷轴。他锁眉拿着一支羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写东西，时不时蘸墨水。

他没刮胡子，短短的毛发在他凌厉的脸颊和坚实的下颌下面留下了阴影，阴影沿着颈部肌肉淌下来，凸显了他的喉结。当他抬头看见她的时候，他松开了眉头，扬起微笑。

“你来了，过来吧。”他撤了一小步，示意她绕过来。

她一走近，他的手便接触了她。他轻轻引导她站在他和桌子之间。她记得，以前，他也曾这样站在她身后，那时候他帮她用魔杖瞄准她的双亲。但现在，他指着桌面的一块羊皮纸。

她看去。药水配方。这竟然是一份药水配方。但她从没见过这种药水，她对此居然一无所知。塞维利娜呼吸急促——这对她的头脑和技能而言都会是个挑战。亢奋从体内就此爆发。摸了摸羊皮纸，她朗读道：

“翡翠魔药： 绝境？”

黑魔王应声。他捞起了她的头发。她下意识低下了头，他对她的皮肤温柔道，

“为我酿这个。”

她战栗了一下。他的胡须擦过她的脖子，而他的手顺着她腰部曼妙的曲线滑到了她的臀部，贴近她的大腿。她指读了药方，然后手指停在了某项成分上。

“纳吉尼·维蒙？我不认识这种成分……而且，它是双向的吗？这种药水既有毒，在一定剂量下又能够解毒。这是为了行刑准备的吗？”

“嗯。”他的嘴唇压在她颈部，她在她敏感的皮肤上感觉到了牙齿的硬度。她抽着气，但临危不惧，

“你有这种药材吗？”

他仍然把关注点放在她躯体上，他将下巴沉在她肩头，叹息，

“一旦我找到了她，我就会有了。这事儿应该快了。”

“她？”

他失笑，双臂把她拥到胸前，

“一只叫纳吉尼的兽人。她身中血咒，会化为蛇，曾在格林德沃战争期间被目击，最新消息，她可能在欧洲大陆。”

“那么，这种药水是在那段时间被发明的吗？有别的版本的文献资料吗？”塞维利娜盯着桌上的文件，没一样看起来用的是白话文。这些东西一水儿的古文，间或残缺。

黑魔王笑了，“这些只是接近格林德沃时代的点子而已。我正把结尾润色，你就走了进来。”

她在他怀中转身，“这是你创作的吗？”

“别那么惊讶，”他对她款款一笑。这让她不安，这人每回发笑都好像没好事。他轻轻地触摸了她的脸颊，这也让她很动荡。这一点都不真实：他仿佛是个由理想和噩梦扭曲成近乎幽灵的产物。

“你要为我把它酿出来。”他再次命令道。

“遵命，我的主……我想我最好早做打算。”说完，她转身，但他拽住了她。

“不急，来。”

他牵着她进了相邻的一间房。一间宽敞的卧室，卧室中没别的，只有一张四柱床。她反应过来，停了下来，

“主人，这没必要……我会从命的，您不必这样……”她咽回了下文，没有直视他。“你没有必要这样褒奖我。”她皱着脸，轻声说。

她依然不看他，但她从余光看得见他偏了偏头，

“这种话你已经说过了，记得吗？你说，我‘没必要’来找你。”

“我……”

“不，听我说，我要你留下来，”他开始解开她的长袍，“因为我想要你，”他剥下她每一层衣物并任由它们落地，“我现在要你，”他顿了一下，“你要我吗？”

他抬起她的下颌，触及她的眼睛，但没有试图钻进她颅腔。他静候佳音。她该撒谎，她知道她该撒谎，但她怎么撒谎呢？她甚至无解。

塞维利娜只好沉默地把嘴唇抬给他。他闭上了眼，她想知道这里有多少是本能。她希望他别那么对她；真的多余。

他边接着脱她的衣服边主动和她深吻。她跟着剥他的衣物，她还记得上次他偏爱她怎么服侍他。一旦他们都赤裸，他坐在床边，把她拉到他腿上。他对她一直目不转睛：他的注意力令人迷醉，她在他注视下飘飘欲仙。

他们似乎都情不自禁。即使她起身将自己完全压到他身上，感觉也更像解脱，而非入侵——这是另一种亲密方式。他们一如既往：只是，这次，她是控制方，而他盯着她，仿佛他永远对她专注。

这样的感觉她前所未有，她几乎失语。她想逃，这种感觉带着一摞浑厚的力量。

她觉得自己如临深渊。另一边她完全未知，但她筋疲力尽，无路可退。这一刻， 她很容易失控， 一忘皆空，自取灭亡。他甚至好像不想夺权。他想跟着她走；他交付了她这种权利，塞维利娜敏锐地感到了绝境的引力。

她看着他的眼睛。他真的很漂亮，他看着她，好像她也很美。太浓郁，太醇厚，太认真，她双眸朦胧，不由自主。

这只是阴谋，她默念。

他颠倒了位子，伏在她上面。他摆进了她，一切恰好。他的嘴唇占据她每寸皮肤，他们都意乱情迷——他的嘴或咬或舔地品尝她。他弯腰，拱起了项背，抓住了她的乳房吸进口中，舌尖抵着乳尖，她喘着气，开始收缩内膜。他加了速：他做得绵长又迅猛。

哭喊违背她意愿，扯破了她的喉咙：她紧绷着躯体几乎拱离了床，高潮攫住了她。他开始猛攻，穿过迷雾，她听得到肌肤相亲的声音，感觉得到他肌肉紧张，但依然把她深深送往了高潮。他盯着她；肌肉再次收紧，颈静脉从他皮肤上裸露，他呻吟着在她体内再次痉挛，高潮的余震把他牵走。

塞维利娜战战兢兢，眼泪从她眼角坠下来：她几乎窒息。她一头雾水但飘飘然，这股压倒性的感触曾系在他俩之间。

她攥着他的目光把他拉进她脑内。她想和他共享。虽然她也懵懵然。悔之晚矣，她像被一阵狂风吹落峭壁，她伸出手想扳住一颗救命稻草，却和他共沉沦。一旦他溜进来，她便对他袒露这时的一切：惶惑、惊异、欲望、渴望、期望和决堤的占有欲。

“塞维利娜……”他扭曲的叹息从脑海一路飘进她耳中。

他从她脑内撤出来，吻了她，如此温柔，如此沉湎。让人屈服。

如果这是个阴谋，那么这比邓布利多对我做过的任何事都坏太多。

塞维利娜想知道峭壁是否代表她的理智。

……

塞维利娜醒来时意识到了一点儿不对：黑魔王在她怀里睡着了。他们纠缠着——他们的躯体相绕，他的头枕着她的乳房。

她昨晚想走，但他冷冷地命令道，

“你不许走。”

他善变。要不是她对他有些了解，那么她估计会惶恐；事实上，她确实略有惶恐。

他的头发让她下巴发痒：她单手温柔地穿过了他的发。他闻起来有点汗味，头发呢也有点油。难得接地气。他甚至打了下鼾，她能感觉得到她胸骨上流了些口水。

她想证实血不是梦，于是将嘴唇压在了他的头发上，用手指摸着他的后背和手臂。他呻吟着开始伸懒腰。他的每一寸都摩擦着她。

他抬头对她怒目，仿佛他想在床上杀了她。她一定疯了，因为她笑了。从脸到鼻子都发着笑。

他软下了表情，塞维利娜忍不住想，他很可爱。他的头发粘稠，他孩子气地噘嘴，眼中闪着调皮的光。从精神上讲，她真该为她这么想黑魔王而自抽耳光。

“早安，塞维利娜。”他的声音带着困意，稍微刺耳，而且还喘息慵懒；这是黑魔王吗？塞维利娜想，这是全英国最可怕的黑巫师吗？

“早安，我的主。”

他困惑片刻，随即得意起来。他把她拉到他身下，她能感觉到他的勃起在她大腿上又硬又热。她扭臀，呻吟。他开始吻她的脖子，她转头纵容他。她这么做的时候晨光洗礼了她的脸。

“我该在霍格沃茨。我有课。”她说。

他的手顿在了她身上，但又捏了一阵。她眨了眨眼。他坐直了身，她肯定是黑魔王瞧不起她，他这时候看她如蝼蚁。

“对啊，我们不希望邓布利多对他的小间谍起疑心啊。”

她瑟缩地拉紧了身体，但她想知道她这样是不是错了。他正端详着她的脸，面无表情，又不屑一顾。

“不是的，我的主。我们不想让他知道我真正效忠哪一方。”

她将手抬到了他颊侧，强调道。她慢条斯理，小心翼翼，就像赤手接近一条毒蛇。她一定昏了头了，不然她怎么会被一条毒蛇这样吸引呢？虽然它还没有咬过她。相反，他把头依进了她掌心，仿佛她为他举了香膏。

“今晚回我这儿么？”他对着她的掌心，说。这是个问题，她肯定。邓布利多要盘问她，但他从未跟黑魔王真正接触这么久。他只是纸上谈兵。

有什么东西超了纲，这使她发怵。他想问她讨些不一样的东西，但她似懂非懂。他究竟是堕落了，还是要拉她沉沦？

太晚了，他对她说，我们已经着火了。

也许他说得对，现在他们倒了下来。她回想起一幅旧画面，那时她还是个孩子，麻瓜告诉她，女巫会被扔进硫磺火湖。她带着黑魔王都下了地狱。塞维利娜抬头深吻了他，很霸道，但他没有回绝她：他没有为权威而战。他向她的吻投降。

她把他推倒：拉近距离，并将他导进她体内。她又快又热情地引领他，他的手抓住她的大腿。她动起来的时候臀部和他双股齐平，他发出低吼，伸手抓住了她脑后的头发，把她往下拽。

塞维利娜毫不减速。他压着她的脸和她接吻，对她呻吟。

“塞夫……嗯——操，慢点……我要……”

塞维利娜摇摇头，对着他的脸颊呜咽道，“我要你……”她咬了他脖颈，狠吸了一口，感觉到他的颤抖和呻吟都滴在她的舌头上。他拱臀，双臂紧紧地搂着她。她放慢了速度，款款移动，用亲吻缓和他高潮的余波。

他汗淋淋，喘着气，笑着吻了她的肩。塞维利娜将额头贴在了他的锁骨上，而她轻快地喘息着，仿佛怡然。他两手拨开她脸颊的头发，又重新拨回来，盯着她。他眼里闪烁着调皮的光，

“该你了。”他咆哮道。

“嗯……啊！”塞维利娜发现自己的背压到了床上，黑魔王绵绵地亲吻她的躯体。她转头看向窗户，意识到她要迟到了。

……

塞维利娜没赶上早餐，但奇迹般地上了早课。午餐时，邓布利多毫无预兆地通过眼睛滑入了她的脑海。如果她不设防就绝对歇菜。她已经筛走了她大部分记忆，只让他看到药水的事，没让他看见后来的那些。当然，他可能会怀疑，但估计无伤大雅。谢天谢地。

晚饭后，邓布利多把她叫到他的办公室。一碗松露巧克力不见了，他没有坐在棋盘前，她赖以生存的微笑也消失了。

他对我不满。我要受罚了。

他站着喂凤凰，示意她坐下：她沉默地照办，等候发落。

“我发现，他要求你酿一种药水。也许，他是想保护某样小东西。你还看见什么别的了吗？比如，这项工程的黑魔法？或者，他对这件事的其他态度？也许都有？”

“我什么都没有注意到……但我会继续调查的。”

“嗯……好吧，再接再厉。”

她点点头。他甚至没有舍给她一个眼神，她觉得她一点点枯萎了。她起身往外走，没注意到她垂头丧气。在她到门口之前，他叫了她的名字。她转身，他站到了她面前。当她看见他柔和的脸时，她眼中忍不住燃起希望。

“他碰你了吗？”他问；担心捆绑了他的声音。

她垂下眼，摇了摇头。

“我不是说你能拒绝他……”邓布利多说：“塞维利娜，你是个精明的女巫，我相信他知道。我很惊讶，他没用过这种招数，但我希望……”

他叹了口气，“我只想让你警惕些，亲爱的。”他把一只手安慰似的放在她肩上，“他会期望你相信自己已经爱上了他……但塞维利娜，他没有爱人的能力。”

她抬头，他湛蓝的眼睛忧心忡忡。

“嗯，我认识他的时候还是个学生。我想你也知道他什么来头……你看，他是因为爱情魔药才怀上的，药水可能会有副作用……”他远眺，仿佛回忆，“我曾鼓励他，我希望他作为一个学生可以和别人建立健康的关系。有时候我还以为他成功了……但最终，我只让他学会了怎么利用人。他为达目的不择手段，我怕他也会那么对你。”

邓布利多伸手捧着她的脸。他的拇指从她脸颊上勾掉了一滴眼泪，她浑浑噩噩。他弯腰，将温热柔软的嘴唇印在她额头上，说，

“你做得很好，亲爱的。”

“谢谢。校长，我未来会更谨慎的。”她的声音比她从前还要忸怩。

他叹了口气，点了点头。

“哦，塞维利娜，我差点忘了，虽然唐突，但……今晚密涅瓦有点忙。今晚你能替她监督几轮禁闭吗？如果她办不完，我恐怕要给她代课了。希望不会这样。”他的声音又重回了欢快。他热心地笑了笑，等她回应。

“好。”她在他办公室中鞠躬。

之后，她回房备课。还有几小时她就要巡逻了。她的客厅光秃秃的——她没有很多财产，斯拉格霍恩也没留下多少。书架上放着几本书，还有一瓶威士忌。这是别的教授送的。

“欢迎来霍格沃兹任教！塞维利娜！”弗利维把瓶子塞进她手里，“来点儿这个吧！”他们哄笑着拍了拍她的背。

她从没想过她需要这种东西——准确说，她从没想过对什么上瘾。她见过她父母被毒瘾折磨成什么样。她不想那样——始终不想。

邓布利多的脸跃进她脑海，他温柔地说，“你做得很好，亲爱的，”她想痛哭流涕——“用不着！”她也记得昨晚黑魔王是怎么对她的。他是怎么差使她的。她不情愿，她每一样都不情愿。

标记几乎烫出了一种辛辣感。

不……

她摸了摸标记，他的声音在她脑内盘旋。

“你在哪儿？”

“邓布利多今晚让我呆在霍格沃兹。”

她的手掉了下来，喘着气。邓布利多故意把她留在霍格沃茨……但她一无所知，不是吗？他不高兴，于是她莫名其妙挨了罚……

也许，他只是不想黑魔王太控制她。是因为他们太容易亲近了吗？所以他想护着她，让她有所依靠……还是他也想控制她呢？当然，至少邓布利多不会害死她。

标记又热了起来。

“他疑心了吗？”黑魔王的声音问。

“他说，让我在他控制下离你远点。”她想。

“哈，他一直都是个控制狂。”

“怪了，他也这么说你。”

声音笑了，“你附议吗？”

“是啊，不然，你要我做什么？”她松手。她原本没想这么想的，但她忍不住。如果他没在她脑海，他就听不见。

剩下的时间里，她的标记一直冰凉，而她身边有瓶空了的火焰威士忌。

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！  
> 如果你喜欢这篇文就请别忘了对BlindCupid表达你的感情！


End file.
